canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/More Fandom Forms
Here is the third list of fandom forms of mine, some of these are from shows and movies aren't. Smallville: My Smallville form is a take on the character Ted Grant/Wild-Cat, with the appearance and voice of Sylvester Stallone in Demolition Man as well as with werecat powers. Arthur: My Arthur form is an anthro cat who is also a music teacher. Harry Potter: My Harry Potter form is a member of Slytherin. Princess and The Frog: My Princess and the Frog form is a shadow-creature. Gremlins: My Gremlins form is a scientist gremlin. Muppets: My Muppet form is a muppet koala bear that looks a bit like Bunyip except slightly fuzzier. Fright Night: My Fright Night form is a vampire like Jerry Dandridge except he isn't evil. Ben 10: My Ben 10 form is a grinch-like alien which is similar to a Loboian (Ben-Wolf's species) in terms of abilities. Spy Kids: My Spy Kids form is a former villain turned good guy agent who looks a lot like the Toymaker except he has a feline motif, sports 'cat claws' on his gloves and sometimes has a few cat-like traits himself. Alice Cooper: My Alice Cooper fandom form is a large monstrous weredobermann, a nod to the film Monster Dog - appears in some of Steven's nightmares. Star Trek: My Star Trek form is a Caitian which is a cat-like alien, he is a tech specialist. Flushed Away: My Flushed Away form is an Aardman style version of my Great Mouse Detective form. Danny Phantom: My Danny Phantom form is a musician ghost like Ember except he's more of an Alice Cooper/Rob Zombie homage with powers similar to Freddy Krueger. Fairly Odd Parents: My Fairly Oddparents form is a magical being representing a holiday, this particular holiday being halloween, he is a mix and match between different halloween creatures. Dungeons and Dragons: My Dungeons and Dragons form is a werecat rogue, able to turn from human to animal at will, and has a hybrid form - cat form is a Russian blue. Bloody Roar: My Bloody Roar form is a Bruce Campbellesque horror movie actor whose beast form is a large monstrous dog-like beast. Toonsylvania: My Toonsylvania form is the assistant to a Dr Insano-like mad scientist and due to an experiment gone wrong is cursed to turn into a cat-monster every night. Nightmare On Elm Street: My Nightmare On Elm Street form is a dream creature similar to Freddy only he doesn't kill people in their dreams, he just messess with their minds. Monsters Inc: My Monsters Inc form is a Pixar style version of my weregrinch form wearing a black an d red shirt and jeans. Aaah Real Monsters: My Aaah Real Monsters form is a slightly feline-looking monster that resembles the werecat from the Thriller video but in the style of the show. Scooby Doo: My Scooby Doo is a demon done in the style of the ones in the movie but with bat-like wings and ears. Hercules: My Hercules (Disney version) form is a character similar to Autolycus from Xena and Legendary Journeys. Shrek: My Shrek form is a satirical take on the character Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream, personality comes from the Gargoyles version. Ghostbusters: My Ghostbusters form is a shapeshifter ghost that can turn into animals, he can also turn into a monster-like version of himself. Lost: My LOST form is a scientist who specializes in genetics, who sometimes fills in for Dr Leslie Artz. Heroes: My Heroes form is an anti hero with the power to possess people as if he were a demon, when he possess someone the person he's possessing takes on a few demon-like traits. Category:Blog posts